Sneaking & Secrets
by UndeterminedLove
Summary: Set the day after Zoe & Max's first kiss. Please R&R, Thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

"What have I done, I kissed Max...MAX!" Zoe Hanna sat at her desk thinking about her actions from last night. "Well I can't blame it on alcohol as I had just arrived." She placed her fingers on her temples and started to rotate to help her migraine. She jumped in her seat as Connie entered their office. Zoe still wasn't used to sharing an office and it being entered without knocking. "You look stressed" Connie said sarcastically. Zoe hated that Connie had been employed by Guy without her consultation and had a gut feeling she was up to no good. "I'm fine" Zoe lied, "just need an admin day to catch up on everything." She stood up and left before Connie could make effortless small talk.

Whilst walking down the corridor she felt someone grab her elbow & pull her into the store cupboard. 'Max! What are you doing?' Zoe hissed.

'To be honest with you I don't know, I had the urge to be in here with you...alone, so here we are' Max said with his cheeky seductive smile that gave Zoe butterflies every time even if he didn't know it.

"What it someone had seen you? Don't you understand how seri-" Zoe's breath was caught by Max's hands around her waist. She wasn't used to someone having such an effect on her so quickly. I mean yes they flirted outrageously but she had never felt like this before. She felt her heart rate quicken as Max moved his hands onto her hips and pulled her close.

"Oh, sorry Dr Hanna were you saying something?" said Max smirking, knowing he was getting the reaction he wanted. He couldn't believe it, after months of flirting & attempting to buy drinks he was here, in the store cupboard with Zoe.

Zoe took a sharp breath in to compose herself, it took every fibre in her body not to push him against the wall & rip his pant off. "Max, you know how serious this is, here is my number" she scribbled it on his hand, "text me when your shift ends." She leant in and brushed her lips across his then swiftly left the room. 'Two can play at this game' she thought.

For the rest of the day Zoe passed Max on several occasions, giving each other a knowing cheeky look.

It came to the end of Max's shift he sat on the reception desk talking to Noel whilst on his phone. Zoe was sat in her office when her phone went off 'HI BEAUTIFUL, WHAT'CHA DOIN' x, she smiled & replied 'WHY HELLO TO YOU TOO, JUST FINISHING SOME PAPERWORK WHAT ABOUT YOU? X'. Within seconds her phone went off again 'ENJOYING THE VIEW ;)'. Zoe looked up and spotted Max looking straight through her office window. 'MEET ME AT MY CAR IN 10 MINUTES, AND MAKE SURE NOONE SEES YOU'.

"Well Noel, it's been lovely as always but I have a girl to me" said Max, he winked at Noel and left. Zoe finished off her final bits of paperwork & rushed out of her office

"Are you coming to the pub Zoe?" Robyn asked passing her in the corridor.

"Oh, erm...No thanks, I have a headache so I'm going to get an early night" Zoe replied. The last thing she needed was Robyn knowing about her and Max for two main reasons, she was Max's brother but also she was one of the main gossipers in the ED.

Zoe left the hospital and saw Max smoking in their usual spot, she carried on walking to her car. Confused she sat in her car wondering why Max was there, whilst thinking there was a tap on her window which made her jump again. Max pressed his face up against the glass like a school boy.

"Get in before someone sees you" said Zoe giggling. Max got in the car and Zoe set off driving.

"So...where are you taking me?" asked Max "A fancy restaurant where you can wine & dine me, I'm a classy lady you know." Zoe laughed; she had always loved his sense of humour. As she had to be strong and an authority figure for her staff, Max was the refreshing change of pace she needed.

"You'll be lucky, well I have the wine as my house & as for the dine aspect, Pizza?"

"Oh you know the way to my heart" Max said, he then placed one hand on Zoe's thigh whilst she was still driving. She took a sharp breath in as he started making small circles with his finger tips.

"Max you're going to make me lose control" Zoe said.

"Lose control of yourself or the car?" Max replied and squeezed her thigh. Zoe took another sharp breath in. He knew he had her right where he wanted her. Although he was happy that he was going back to her place for the night he hoped she still knew he would treat her with respect & treat her, when he could on his salary.

Zoe pulled up outside her flat. She undid her seat belt and turned to Max who was just looking at her. "Are you coming in?" she asked "Or sit in here all night?"

Max smiled "Well I was wanting to watch you get out of the car first" he winked.

Zoe smiled once again, "Come on, in now, before I changed my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe unlocked her front door & Max followed. Zoe's flat was very minimalistic and pristine, Max could tell she was very house proud and liked keeping things neat & tidy.

"Front room is through there, I will get us some glasses" Zoe said pointing to the doorway on their left. Max walked into the front room took his shoes off and put his feet on the sofa. Zoe returned "make yourself at home why don't you?" She chuckled. Max sat up & Zoe sat next to him, he put his arm around her and held her close. He wanted to show Zoe that he wasn't just after sex; he wanted to treat Zoe the way she deserved.

"So, what kind of films do you like?" she asked Max whilst pouring them both a glass of wine.

"Oh, erm...comedy & horrors mainly what about you?"

"I like a good horror, the DVD cabinet is over there if you want to choose one" Zoe lied, she hated horrors even though she owned a few, she thought that watching them would make her less scared but it didn't work. Although the excuse to curl tighter into Max's arms was too great to miss.

They ordered their pizza, Max put the DVD in and they curled up watching. Max laughed as she jumped at every scary part in the movies. The doorbell rang and Zoe screamed. Max burst out laughing "I'll get it just in case it's a serial killer"

Zoe sat there and took a gulp of her wine. She heard the door close then Max shouted "Oh My God!" Zoe ran to the hallway wondering what was the matter "What? What?" Max stood there with a big smile "This pizza looks amazing" he laughed "sorry I just wanted to see if you would freak out or not"

"You're not funny" she smirked.

"Then why are you smiling?" he asked.

Zoe said nothing; she snatched the pizza box off him and went to sit down. They ate their pizza and then continued to watch the film. "I'll be back in a minute I'm just going to the toilet" Zoe said "behave whilst I'm gone." Max laughed "Me? Behave? I always do don't I?" he winked at Zoe.

Zoe stood in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. "Come on, you can do this, I know it's bad, you're his boss. You know what sod it, I'm going to live in the moment". As she left the toilet Max jumped out at her "Boo!" he shouted. Zoe screamed hysterically, "Max! For Gods sake you're going to give me a heart attack" she sat whilst hitting him in the chest. Max grabbed her arms and pulled her close and kissed her. Zoe felt the familiar warm rush go over her body. She pressed him up against the wall and continued kissing him. Max then picked her up with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Erm..." He said

"Whats wrong?" Zoe replied worryingly.

"I have no idea where your bedroom is"

Zoe laughed "I will lead the way" she led him to the bedroom and he threw her on the bed. Climbed on top of her and continued kissing her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for you reviews in such a short space of time. I'm really enjoying writing this and this is my first one. **

Sunlight streamed through Zoe's bedroom window, she opened her eyes to see Max smiling at her.

"How long have you been awake for?" she asked allowing her eyes adjust to the brightly lit room.

"About half an hour, I was just watching how peaceful & beautiful you look when you're asleep" he replied.

"You mean panda eyes & morning breath? Not my idea of beautiful" she said.

"You always look beautiful to me" Zoe blushed and hid her face. "What? Have I said something wrong?"

"No, the complete opposite. I'm just not used to compliments like that." She confessed.

"I find that hard to believe" Max smiled, kissed her and sat up. "Tea or Coffee?"

"Coffee please, two sugars. Do you know where everything is?"

"No but I will rummage through cupboards"

Max got up and walked out the room in his boxers. Zoe smiled enjoying the view & checked her phone. Their shift wasn't due to start for another hour yet. Five minutes later Max returned with Zoe's coffee. "Do you want a shower before work?" she asked him.

"Only if you're joining me" Max said giving her his best puppy dog eyes. Zoe smiled and put on her robe. "Follow me then" she said walking backwards out of the room.

The ED was especially busy today but neither Zoe nor Max seemed to mind. They both walked round with smiles on their faces and a spring in their step.

Max sat in the staffroom on his break. He loved that he smelt of Zoe's shower gel from this morning. Robyn walked in "Where were you last night you dirty stop out?" she asked

"Oh, I met someone at the pub and yeah.." he said.

"You always pull Max, I don't know how you do it, I mean seriously" whilst Robyn was talking Zoe walked in over hearing their conversation. Zoe smirked & winked at Max behind Robyn's back and left.

"Are you coming out tonight with me & Lofty, Friday night and all?" asked Robyn.

"Nah, I'm going to have an early night & relax. Had a late one if you know what I mean" Max loved that he could talk about this yet the dirty little secret that he was talking about Zoe and no one knew made it that much better. "Well anyway I'd better get going my break is almost over." He left the staffroom and pulled out his phone.

'ROBYN AND LOFTY OUT TONIGHT, HOUSE TO MYSELF IF YOU WANT TO JOIN? X'

'SOUNDS GOOD, MEET YOU THERE AT 7?'

'YUP ;) YOU GET TO SEE CHATEU D' MAX'

'YOUR FRENCH STILL DOESNT WORK ;)'

Zoe smiled in her office and put her phone down.

"Someone is in a good mood" Connie stated.

"Yeah, a meeting has been re-arranged so it looks like I get to finish on time after all" Zoe replied.

**7pm**

Zoe pulled up outside Max's house. She knocked on the door & waited. Max opened the door "Why hello m'lady welcome to Chateau D' Max" he said whilst bowing and holding his arm out for her to enter. Zoe laughed and walked in. Compared to Zoe's flat, Max's was very busy but then again there was Max, Robyn & Lofty living there. Zoe walked down the hall about to go in the front room when Max grabbed her from behind and carried her up the stairs.

Zoe was wriggling and laughing "Max, put me down, I am capable of walking you know"

"Yes but would want you to ruin your sexy heels" he said laughing also.

Max's room was exactly how Zoe expected it to be, bed not made, dirty clothes on the floor and a few empty glasses. She then spotted a guitar in the corner.

"You play?" she asked.

"Yeah" he replied "Want to listen?"

"I would love to" Zoe said, she had never been serenaded before and just hope Max could actually play to save them both embarrassment.

He picked up the guitar and sat on the edge of the bed and invited her to sit.

"Close your eyes" he said

"I don't trust you" Zoe replied cheekily.

"No I promise." She closed her eyes and Max began to play 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz. Zoe lay there, in awe, his voice was absolutely gorgeous. She could listen to it all day. He finished singing and then kissed her.

"You are full of surprises aren't you Max?" She smiled.

"Well what can I say, I'm a man of many talents" he had that sexy seductive smile again, Zoe's butterflies returned. "Do you sing?"

"Oh, goodness no, I can't sing"

"Can't sing or won't sing?" Zoe kissed him to avoid the question. Max leaned into the kiss lowering her to the bed, and then sending a trail of kisses down her neck. Zoe stood up and unzipped her dress. She stepped out of it wearing just her black underwear and her heels. Max's eyes widened and jaw dropped. This made Zoe smile & his reaction was better than she could've imagined. She slowly walked over to him, sat on his lap & passionately kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoe & Max decided to spend a few nights with the other staff members in the pub as this was their usual routine and they didn't want to cause any suspicion. Although they did still go out for smokes together and have cheeky kisses when everyone else was inside.

"Don't you find it more exciting knowing that someone could walk out at any second?" Max said.

Zoe took a puff of her cigarette, "yes, but at the same time it makes me more worried."

"Don't be, you know I'll always be there to protect you" Zoe smiled at Max, she knew this was turning into more than a bit of fun but she didn't care. For once in a long time she was happy and comfortable around someone. Fletch came outside to speak to Zoe & Max.

"Hi guys, how are you two?" Zoe swung round & Max was stood behind her.

"We're good thanks, how come you're out here?" Zoe asked. Max thought he would have a little fun and placed his hand on Zoe's arse. Her eyes widened. Fletch looked confused.

"You sure Zoe?"

"Erm, yeah I just got smoke in my eye that's all" Max's hand was caressing whilst she was talking. "Anyway how come you're out here?"

"One word, Cal. His pathetic flirting to impress Lily, I can only take too much before I feel sorry for the lad" They all laughed. "You guys coming back in?"

Max squeeze really hard.

"Yeah!" Zoe shouted with surprise. "We will just finish these and be in." Fletch walked back into the pub and Zoe swung round to Max playfully punching him in the chest.

"What the hell are you playing at?"

"What? You not enjoy me touching you?" He asked with his usual smirk.

"You know that but why do that when Fletch was there? He could've got suspicious."

"Well yes, but it makes it more fun" He winked and brushed past her into the pub. Zoe sighed, shook her head and joined the others in the pub.

Max was stood by the bar ordering a drink, Zoe stood next to him "Oh and whatever the lady is having"

"Gin & Tonic please"

They went and sat down with the others.

"Max you coming out tomorrow night?" Ethan asked.

"Oh no thanks" Max said, realising if Robyn & Lofty went he could have the house to himself again.

"How come?"

"Oh...erm..." Max spotted a poster for an open mic night next week "I'm going to practice for the open mic night next week, I don't know why I have been inspired to play more recently" Zoe smiled into her drink so no one was noticed.

"Oh, cool. I didn't realise you played. We will all come and watch" Zoe laughed under her breath and Max digging himself a hole.

"Yeah that sounds great, Zoe will you be there?" Max asked, his eyes burnt into her as he heard her laugh.

"Oh well I will have to check my shifts & meetings but I'm sure it will be okay. Will be a nice change from just sitting here. Make things a bit more exciting" She loved using their little private jokes that seemed like normal conversation.

"Well it's a date"


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Zoe sat in her office sorting through a giant pile of paperwork & complaints. She had been neglecting it recently as she had not been staying late to spend time with Max. By the time it was her break she already had a splitting headache and was very tense. She went outside for a smoke; Max was already stood waiting for her.

"What time do you finish tonight?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure yet, I'm having to get through 2 weeks' worth of admin because I keep getting distracted" giving him a cheeky nudge. Making Max chuckle and nudge her back

"Well I don't know about you but I find your shoes very distracting" Zoe looked down and noticed she was wearing the same heels from the other night. "So are you coming over tonight?"

Zoe laughed "Haven't you got to practice for your open mic night?"

"Yeah but it'd be nice to have an audience, especially if they're gorgeous like you."

"I don't know Max, I'm pretty stressed out today, I'm sorry"

"Well come round and I promise you will leave relaxed, please just humour me"

"Okay, I will let you know when I finish"

"Great!" he kissed his fingers & pressed them on her lips to not ruin her make up.

Zoe walked back inside and looked at the mountain of paper to still sort through. She took two pain killers & carried on.

Zoe finished work at about 8/9pm and drove straight to Max's. She really wasn't in the mood as she was mentally exhausted from today. Max answered the door with a glass of wine in his hand. He kissed her and passed her the glass of wine. She walked upstairs and Max followed behind.

She got to the top of the stairs and could smell incense. She gave a confused look to Max "Just keep going" he said. She opened his bedroom door and was gobsmacked. His room was tidy, candles lit everywhere & relaxing music on in the background. Max shut the door and Zoe turned round. "What's this?" she asked.

"Well I know you said you we're stressed so I thought I would give you a pamper night. No funny business, I know you have a busy job and you need your R&R." Zoe didn't know what to say she just hugged Max. "Now change into this robe and I will be back in two minutes."

Zoe did as she was told and sat on the bed. Max returned with strawberries & chocolate and told her to lie on her front. She did so and he pulled the robe down to the bottom of her back. He then began to give her a long back massage. Zoe moaned as she felt all her worries melt away. All she was thinking about was how nice this moment is and how amazing Max was. He was funny, charming granted childish at times but he was also very romantic when he wanted to be.

Zoe's night consisted of massages, serenading, wine & chocolate.

By 11 o'clock Zoe started yawning. Max told her to get into bed. They both got under the covers, Zoe has her head on his chest. Max lay there stroking her hair.

"Max, I want to tell you something"

"Hush beautiful, you sleep, it can wait until morning"


	6. Chapter 6

Zoe woke up still in Max's arms. Last night was the greatest night she had had in a long long time. She looked at Max sound asleep and smile. Suddenly there was a knock on Max's door.

"Max, you awake?" It was Robyn. Zoe's stomach sank. Max sat bolt upright.

"Yeah I am, I'll be down soon" he replied. "Thanks sis."

They both waited until they heard Robyns footsteps downstairs.

"Shit!" said Zoe. "How the hell am I going to get out?"

"Just outside my room is a flat roof, you could jump down and then down to your car whilst I sing the Spiderman theme" he joked.

"Max seriously!"

"Right get dressed, I will head downstairs & let you know when the coast is clear. That sounds better?"

"Okay then, I hate having to sneak around like this"

"Me too beautiful, but I know you're worried about your job"

"Yeah, judging by how Connie is acting I don't think I will have it for long though"

Max hugged Zoe "everything will be fine"

They both got dressed and Max headed downstairs. Zoe sat on Max's bed waiting for his signal. After 5 minutes her phone beeped.

'RUN, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE ;) x'

Zoe left his room and quietly went down the stairs and out of the house. She was proud of not making a sound. She got in her car & drove around the corner, parked up and pulled out her phone.

'IN MY CAR AROUND THE CORNER, THANK YOU x'

'NO PROBLEM, BY THE WAY WHAT DID YOU WANT TO TELL ME LAST NIGHT? X'

'OH, IT DOESN'T MATTER, I WILL TELL YOU LATER, SEE YOU AT WORK x'

Sunday mornings in ED were the worst with all the drunken patients sobering up. Zoe entered one of the cubicles to a man in his mid 20's still highly drunk.

"Mr Davies, how are you feeling this morning?'

"I feel fantastic for seeing you that is" he said slurring his words. Zoe went to the foot of the bed and read his notes. "Although my shoulder is hurting, could you have look?"

"Of course" she put on gloves and lowered the man's gown. As she starting examining his shoulder he put his hand on her leg. "Mr Davies, please remove your hand, it is highly inappropriate." She knew he was only acting like this due to the alcohol & Zoe was no stranger to the effects of alcohol.

Max was walking past Zoe's cubicle and heard the conversation. He stood outside listening.

"Oh, come on, don't be such a bitch" Mr Davies said trying to slide his hand up her leg.

"If you don't remove your hand in 5 seconds I will call security"

"I know you're only playing hard to get" Max heard him slap Zoe on the arse and burst through the curtains.

"I think you should listen to the doctor" Max said with a look on his face Zoe had never seen before. Max turned to Lily in the next cubicle. "Do you mind asking Cal to see to Mr Davies and tell him only male doctors to see him?"

"Of course" Lily said, giving Mr Davies a look of disgust.

"Dr Hanna?" Max said to her holding his arm out to her to exit.

"Thank you" Zoe said, "You know I could've just called security"

"Yeah, but no one touches my girl, I told you I would protect you" he smiled at her.

"You coming for a smoke?" she replied trying to contain her emotions.

"Oh if I must" he said sarcastically. They both headed outside

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" Max asked. Zoe had hoped he had forgotten about that.

"Oh...erm..." She was scared to tell him how she felt; Max was hoping she would say the exact same thing he was thinking. "You know when you asked me if I sing. Well I can but I have a fear of singing in front of people"

'_What's wrong with you Zoe, just tell him how you feel'_ she thought.

"Oh" said Max "well I will see if I can help you with that fear" he smiled.

"Well I'd better get back in there" Zoe said. As she entered the hospital her phone beeped.

'ITS OKAY, TAKE YOUR TIME. I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING AND I AM THE SAME. WHEN YOU'RE READY TO SAY IT YOU SAY IT x'


	7. Chapter 7

'IM SORRY, I'VE JUST BEEN HURT BADLY OVER THE YEARS, PLEASE UNDERSTAND x'

'I COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND BABE, YOU TAKE ALL THE TIME YOU NEED, I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE x'

Zoe smiled and put her phone away.

It was 4:55 and both hers & Max's shift ended in 5 minutes. Max knocked on Zoe's office door.

"Come In" she said. Max popped his head round the door.

"Hi, we are all heading to the pub afterwards if you're up for it" he emphasised the 'up for it' part which made Zoe smile. At times with Max she felt like a teenager again and she loved every minute of it.

"That sounds fab, I will meet you over there soon." Max left Zoe's office and left for the pub with Robyn, Lofty, Tess, Charlie, Fletch, Cal & Ethan. As it was a Sunday evening the pub was quite empty so they moved tables about so everyone could sit together. Max sat with his feet up on the chair next to him. Zoe walked in and went straight to the bar, bought a drink. Max moved his feet as Zoe walked over and she sat next to him.

"So how's the practicing going for next week?" Zoe asked him knowing full well what the answer was.

"It's going great, although I keep getting distracted when I'm trying to play" he replied

"That's probably your short attention span" Fletch butted in. Everyone laughed. Zoe took off one of her heels and started rubbing her foot along the back of Max's leg. He lowered his hand and started caressing her thigh '_oh it's on!' _he though.

Zoe pulled out her phone.

'I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO DO, I HAVE A GREAT POKER FACE. YOU WON'T WIN'

Max gave it a few minutes then checked his phone.

'YOU DIDNT HAVE A GOOD ONE WHEN I HAD MY HAND ON YOUR ASS LAST NIGHT. YOU WANNA PLAY? BRING IT! ;) x'

'YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THIS x'

Zoe picked up her shoe remembering they were the one's she had on the first night she went to Max's house.

"Robyn, what do you think of these shoes?" she asked.

"I love them, why?"

"I don't know, I just worry patients might think they are distracting at times"

"Well I know all the woman would kill for them"

Zoe's put her shoe back on and went for a smoke. Max followed her.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that to get a reaction out of me" Max said.

"Oh trust me I'm just getting started" she replied undoing a button on her shirt to show off her cleavage. Max's eyes were drawn immediately. Zoe stretched her arms back to push her chest out. She saw Max's mouth twitch. She smiled, finished her cigarette and ran her hand along Max's arse when walking back in.

Max entered two minutes later & went straight to the jukebox, he chose his song and sat back down. Zoe wondered what song he had chosen but decided not to over think it. They all carried on chatting when Zoe realised what song he had chosen. Another Level – Freak Me. Max smirked and pull out his phone.

'I'M GONNA DO THIS TO YOU LATER'

Zoe read the message, warmth spread over her body. Why did he have such an effect on her? Max started swinging on his chair and put his arm on the back of Zoe's chair. He lowered his hand and started stroking her lower back.

They teasing continued until Zoe couldn't take anymore. She stood up and pushed her chair back causing Max to go flying backwards off his chair. Everyone burst out laughing. Zoe apologised and helped him up.

"Well I'm off guys, I will see you all tomorrow" Zoe said waving goodbye to everyone. She walked to her car & pulled out her phone.

'IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ARSE TO MY CAR IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES I SWEAR TO GOD!'

Max waited 5 minutes then said his goodbyes also. He walked to Zoe's car and got in. Within seconds she was kissing him & their hands were all over each other. Zoe started her engine and drove to her flat. They arrived in record time & went straight in. Zoe closed her door & Max pushed her up against it kissing her all over. He scooped her up in his arms.

"Do you need directions again?" she asked giggling.

"Oh no, not this time"

**If any of you have any ideas you want to send me I will have a look at them. I'm trying not to go down the surprise pregnancy or Nick route as I know quite a lot of you have done this and want to try something different. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

It was the night of the open mic night and all the ED staff were in the pub. Zoe was sat with Tess. They looked up and everyone started applauding him. Zoe smiling knowing she was about to hear Max sing again. Tess looked at Zoe but didn't say anything.

"Thanks guys, this songs means a lot to me so I hope you enjoy" He said. Max began so play 'I'm Yours' again and Zoe's face lit up involuntarily. Zoe closed her eyes and was completely lost in his voice. Before she realised it he had finished singing and was getting off stage.

"I didn't know he could sing" said Tess

"Huh? Oh yeah me neither" Zoe replied.

"Well you seemed pretty happy listening to it" Tess gave Zoe a knowing look. Zoe said nothing. Max came over to them both.

"Well? What did you think?" He asked

"It was brilliant" Tess replied.

"Zoe? Bet you weren't expecting that" Max said, toying with her.

"Erm no, it was really good. I didn't realise you could sing. I'm going for a smoke"

"I'll join you"

Max & Zoe headed outside.

"I'm worried Tess suspects something" she said whilst lighting a cigarette.

"Oh, would she say anything?"

"Oh no she wouldn't, she is my best friend."

"Then don't worry" he smiled.

"Is that the only song you know?" Zoe asked smirking.

"No, I know loads. I quite like Eliza Doolittle" he confessed.

"I do too, I love her songs" Max smiled & started planning.

They both went back inside and started conversing with the others.

"So, is anyone else going to have a go?" Max asked. Everyone went quiet. "What about you Zoe?" She shot him a look.

"Oh no I can't sing" she said hoping he would give up.  
"Well a little birdie told me you." Zoe's eyes widened trying to get him to stop.

"Oh go on Zoe, it's just a bit of fun" said Charlie

"Yeah, let loose a bit" Robyn chipped in. They all started chanting her name until she finally gave in.

"Alright!" she shouted. Max grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the stage. He stood next to her and started playing 'Pack Up' by Eliza Doolittle. Zoe's stomach started churning with stage fright. She took a deep breath in and started singing.

Max couldn't believe how amazing her voice was. As Zoe carried on singing she started to relax and tapping her foot in time to the music. Max started joining in with the chorus

'Pack up your troubles & your old kit bad and bury them beneath the sea'

Zoe sang;

'I don't care what the people may say, what the people may say about me'

As they carried on singing Zoe started smiling more & more. She realised what he was doing. The lyrics ran through her head and she started to believe that she didn't actually care what people thought about them. She was happy and that's all that mattered.

The song finished and they both had beaming smiles on their faces. They came off the stage & sat with Tess once again.

"That was amazing!" said Tess in amazement.

"Thanks, that was the most terrifying experience of my life" replied Zoe.

"I really enjoyed that" Max said smiling at Zoe. She smiled back. "Want a drink?" he asked. Zoe nodded and he headed to the bar.

"Zoe, I've not seen you smile like that in a while," said Tess quietly. "If my instincts are correct, you guys are great for each other and I'm happy for you" She hugged Zoe. Zoe just smiled but Tess knew that's all she needed to do. Max returned with their drinks.

Max said jokingly "You see Zoe, if you would only give me a chance we would have talented musical children together." Tess's face dropped & Zoe ran off. Tess chased after her.

Max confused chased after both of them. Zoe was outside crying on Tess's shoulder.

"What? Did I say something wrong"

Zoe lifted her head, mascara running down her face. "A few years ago I got some news" she took a deep breath. "I can't have children" her voice broke whilst speaking.

"I'll give you a moment" said Tess walking back in the pub.

Max grabbed Zoe & hugged her. "I'm sorry"


	9. Chapter 9

Zoe composed herself and looked at Max.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was just scared" she confessed trying to wipe the mascara off her face. Max dried her face and cupped it with both hands. He stared deep into her eyes.

"So what if you can't have kids? You're still the same Zoe I fell for."

"No, you're just saying that. In a week, month, maybe even a year you may realise you want kids and if I can't then what's the point?" Her eyes started to fill up again. Max kissed her and tears ran down her face once more.

"Zoe listen to me, I'm here for you. We can conquer anything. Plus you have a temper at the best of times, I wouldn't want to experience you with hormones raging" he joked. She laughed.

"Thank you" she smiled. "Sometimes I don't think I deserve you." She rested her head on his chest. Her phone beeped

'JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, I TOLD EVERYONE THE STAGE FRIGHT WAS DELAYED AND YOU FELT SICK. THAT WHY YOU RAN OFF. HAPPY FOR YOU, TESS x'

Zoe smiled at her phone. "Tess knows" she said.

"You told her?" Max asked surprised.

"No, she said she hadn't seen me smile like this, when you were singing, for a long time"

"Well you're going to be smiling for as long as you'll have me". He kissed her once more. They both entered the pub and Zoe went straight to the toilets to freshen up.

"Thank you" Max said to Tess.

"Not a problem, you will treat her better than her previous guys" They both smiled. A few minutes later Zoe re-joined them at the table.

They all sat watching other acts get up and sing. It was nearing the end of the night & the pub was slowly starting to empty. Max decided to get back on stage for the last time.

"This one is for a very special person" Max smiled, "Who couldn't be here tonight".

_Good cover_ Zoe thought.

Max started singing 'I Won't Give Up' by Jason Mraz. Zoe sat listening to his voice once more

'When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well, there's so much they hold'

She then realised she should be listening to the lyrics.

'I won't give up on us

Even when the skies get rough

I've given you all my love

I'm still looking up'

As Max got off stage he phone beeped.

'I LOVE YOU MAX WALKER ' he smiled

'I LOVE YOU ZOE HANNA'


	10. Chapter 10

Max sat back down with a huge grin on his face.

"So...who was that for?" Robyn asked.

"Well it's none of your business" Max replied. Robyn huffed not being able to get any information out of him. "Well it's getting late, I'm heading off" Max stood up and left the pub.

Zoe heard her phone go off a few minutes later.

'AM I NOT EVEN GOING TO GET A GOODNIGHT KISS FROM THE WOMAN I LOVE? ;) x'

Zoe smiled. She stood up said her goodbyes. She exited the pub and looked around for Max. She spotted her car with a silhouette leaning against it. Even in silhouette form he is good looking she thought. She walked up to her car and Max smiled at her. They kissed and Max spun her round so she was leaning against her car. Max broke off their kiss both panting.

"Let me take you out tomorrow night" he said as he breathing returned back to normal. "I want to take you out on our first proper date."

"That would be lovely" Zoe said smiling. "I will see you tomorrow" she kissed him once more got in her car and went home.

The following day both her & Max were distracted about their date that evening. Zoe was wondering where they were going & hoping Max wasn't going to spend more than her could afford. All of a sudden her thoughts were broken by a knock on the door. It was Tess.

"Hi, I'm on a break and I want all the gossip" she said smiling.

"Gossip?" Zoe asked.

"You and Max" she emphasised.

"Oh, well remember those flowers I received the other week? I found out they were off him. I found the receipt as he left it on the bar next to me. I went after him to say thank you and kissed him. I don't know what came over me"

"Well you two have been flirting for months; I'm surprised it took this long to be honest with you"

"We are going on our first proper date tonight"

"Ooooo! Where is he taking you?" Tess asked excitedly

"I don't know, it's a surprise" Zoe couldn't help but smile.

"Well I am over the moon for you Zoe, anyway I'd better get back to work"

"I will let you know how it goes" Zoe was so glad she had a friend like Tess. After the whole Fletch incident she knew she could tell her anything. She was happy she could finally talk to someone about her & Max.

5pm came and Zoe's phone beeped.

'HI GORGEOUS, I'LL MEET YOU AT YOURS AT 7. WEAR SOMETHING FANCY x'

'OOOO OKAY xx'

':O 2 KISSES NOW, WE ARE GETTING SERIOUS ;)'

She smiled and put her phone back in her pocket & headed home to get ready.

7pm

Max got a taxi to Zoe's he knocked on her door. She answered & smiled. Max's jaw dropped. She was wearing a short, low cut black dress with matching black heels.

"Is it too much?" she asked turning 360 degrees.

Max fumbled for words. He was wearing a shirt & smart pants.

"I didn't know you even owned a shirt" she joked.

"You know, looking like that I don't want to go anywhere just push you up against that wall & rip it off"

Zoe took a deep breath in contemplating Max's offer. "Well you can do that later" She winked as she closed her door. "So where are we going?" She felt like a teenager again on her first date.

"It's a surprise" They both got in the taxi and rode to the restaurant.

Zoe looked out of the window as the taxi pulled up. "Max can you afford this?...no offence" she realised how rude she sounded.

"Don't worry, you're worth every penny" he smiled & kissed her. They went in and were led to their table. Max held out the chair for Zoe to sit down. She never realised how much of a gentleman he could be.

"You know this is very unusual for me?" he said.

"What wearing a shirt?"

"Ha no, actually taking someone on a date" he confessed

"But I'm always hearing Robyn talking about you & girls"

"Yeah, well one that was the old me. And two I'd never take them out to places like this." This made Zoe feel very special. They ate, drank wine, talked & flirted all evening. Zoe took off her shoe and teased Max's inner thigh with her foot.

"Zoe" Max said taking in a deep breath, "There's something I want to ask you" He got up & got down on one knee in front of Zoe.

"Will you do me the honour..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Rather fluffy chapter for me but hope you enjoy :) **

Zoe's eyes widened.

"Be my girlfriend" he said giggling. Zoe breathed a sigh of relief.

"My god Max! You had me panicked for a second" she said. "Yes, yes I will." Max stood up & kissed Zoe passionately.

"Shall we go?" Max asked, Zoe could tell from his eyes what he was planning. Max paid the bill, ordered a taxi and headed back to Zoe's flat.

She fumbled for her keys trying to unlock the door as Max's hands held her around her waist & kissing her neck. She opened the door & pulled him inside & slammed the door. She led him into the front room and pushed him onto the sofa & climbed on top of him. She kissed him whilst rocking her hips against his, still fully clothed. Max reached round & unzipped her dress letting it fall off her shoulder. He planted kisses down her jaw line and onto her neck, occasionally biting.

Zoe reached down & undid Max's belt then unzipped his pants. Max picked her up still wrapped around his waist and lowered her onto the sofa. He pulled the rest of her dress down so she was left in just her underwear & heels. He pulled his top off over his head & took off his pants. He lowered himself and starting slowly leaving a trail of kisses up each of her legs.

"God I love you so much" he said in between each kiss. Hearing him say it for the first time gave Zoe butterflies. "I love you too" Zoe said panting from Max's teasing. "Please" she begged.

"But I'm not finished with you yet" He gave Zoe an evil smile which teased even more. He removed her lace underwear and teased even more, letting her get to the brink and stopped.

"Max, please I can't take much more" Zoes breathing was very heavy.

"Well tell me what you want" he said.

"Please!" He got up, took off his boxers & towered over her.

"You only need to tell me what you want and I'll stop" he whispered huskily in her ear then nipped it with his teeth. Zoe bit her lip as his hot breath brushed against her ear.

"I don't want you Max, I need you" with those words spoken Max gave Zoe what she wanted.

Max collapsed on top of Zoe, both panting trying to catch their breath. He leant up on his elbow, brushing Zoe's hair off her face.

"I love you so much Zoe, I've fallen for you so much I can't describe it. There's something about you" he kissed her lightly on the nose.

"I love you too Max, I can't believe it took me all this time to realise. I put my work in front of my happiness like I usually do. For once I'm doing something for me and it feels amazing."

They then spent the next 10 minutes staring into each other's eyes smiling. Max couldn't believe how happy he was & it was Zoe to thank. He rested his head on her chest listening to her heartbeat. The heart that was his.

**I will try and update again today, if not it will be Monday as I work weekends. I am also not impressed there is no Casualty this week. Thanks for reading :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long wait, I have a 3 month old and she has been driving me mad these past few days. Also sorry its a short update but will hopefully get a few done today. Please R&R thanks :) z x**

Zoe lay there playing with Max's hair. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy.

"What time does your shift start tomorrow?" Max asked.

"Oh, it's my day off" she replied.

"So we both have the day off tomorrow" Max said looking up at Zoe smiling.

"Yup, we don't need to go anywhere" she smiled still running her fingers through his hair.  
"Well I said I'd go with Robyn to the gym. She wants to lose weight since she went up to Cal but he left with a really skinny girl, it's really knocked her" Max sounded like he was annoyed.

"Awww, that's so sad. Well I hope she sticks with it and feels better about herself"

"She will, I'm going to push her" Max said with an evil smile. "But once I'm done there I will make it up to you"

"Max, you don't have to make it up to me because you're spending time with your sister. I'm not a bunny boiler" she laughed.

"I know, I want to" he smiled, kissed Zoe on the nose & walked into the kitchen. He came back with a bottle of wine & 2 glasses. For the rest of the night they curled up watching tv and talking.

The next morning Max woke up with Zoe curled into his chest. He smiled and kissed her head. She woke up and looked into his eyes.

"Good morning gorgeous" Max said.

"Good morning to you too" she replied. They headed downstairs and had a cigarette in Zoe's kitchen. Zoe stood in her robe staring at Max in his boxers.

"What are you staring at?" Max asked slightly paranoid.  
"I'm just not used to have a good looking man in my kitchen wearing just boxers" she replied with a smile on her face.

Max laughed "Why, you usually go for ugly guys?"

"Oh ha ha very funny" Zoe said sarcastically.

"Well I'm going to have to meet Robyn, I'm gonna have to come up with a reason why I wasn't home last night & why I'm leaving again afterwards. I can't really say 'oh yeah i'm staying at my girlfriends flat and oh by the way shes your boss'". Max gave Zoe a kiss, got ready & left.


	13. Chapter 13

Robyn was stood outside the gym waiting for Max.

"You're late" she shouted at him.

"Oh, sorry mum" Max replied sarcastically.

"Where the hell have you been anyway, we've barely seen you the past few days." Robyn was very over-protective of her brother.

"Well...I...erm..." Max hadn't thought of an excuse and stood then fumbling.

"Oh my gosh, you've met a girl haven't you?!"

"What?"

"Don't lie to me, I can read you like a book and I know that look Max"

"Okay, I have met a girl, and I really really like her. We don't know what going on at the moment. It's complicated so please don't say anything yet." Max paused for a minute. "Shall we head in?" he asked trying to change the subject. Walking behind Robyn he pulled out his phone.

'CLOSE CALL, ROBYN KNOWS I LIKE A GIRL BUT THAT'S IT. I'M SORRY I FROZE. I LOVE YOU xxx'

He put his phone back in his pocket and headed to the changing rooms.

"I can't do it" Robyn panted on the treadmill.

"Yes you can sis; you've just got to push through it"

"But I'm shattered"

Max paused the machine, "Robyn, you can't give up. If you're unhappy with the way you look this is the only way to change it. And think of your ideal situation. Cal notices you and asks you out and you shoot him down. Think about how satisfying that will feel."

Robyn didn't say anything just restarted the machine and carried on. Max knew how Robyn thought and was not going to let a vain egotistical guy like Cal make his sister unhappy. She pushed through the rest of the workout and they headed to the changing rooms. They both showered & got dressed and met up in the reception area.

Max checked his phone and had a message from Zoe.

'DON'T WORRY, I HAVE A PLAN. I LOVE YOU TOO xxx'

They both stood outside the gym whilst Max had a cigarette. He looked up and saw Zoe walking down the street. He smiled at her then stopped himself.

As she got closer Robyn said, "Hey look there's Zoe" pointing to her.

"Hi you two, what are you doing here?" Zoe asked. Max was confused but played along.

"We just wanted to get fitter so started going here." Max replied

"Well that's not a good start" she replied pointing to the cigarette. "What does your new lady friend think about you smoking?"

Robyn stared at Max "Zoe knows who she is and I don't?!"

"Oh, no, I don't know I just saw them last night when I went for a walk" Zoe smiled. "Anyway I'd better get going; I'm late for my nail appointment. See you soon guys" Zoe walked off.

Robyn huffed at Max & walked off. He pulled out his phone again.

'THANK YOU xxx'


	14. Chapter 14

Robyn & Max headed back to their student house.

"So are you not even going to give me name?" asked Robyn

"Fine!" Max said getting fed up of his sisters questioning. "She's called Hanna." He chuckled internally at his smart thinking.

"But I don't know anyone called Hanna" she replied.

"Exactly" Max smiled and went to his room. He sent Zoe a message.

'JUST BACK HOME NOW, LOVED YOUR PLAN, WORKE D PERFECTLY. SHE ASKED ME WHAT HER NAME WAS, I SAID HANNA ;) I LOVE YOU & SEE YOU SOON BABE xxx'

He lay back on his bed staring at his ceiling. He was so happy & couldn't believe it was actually happening. He was usually a guy who met a girl & then had a one night stand, but this was different. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Zoe. He snapped out of his daydream when his phone beeped.

'HAHA! I LOVE IT. SEE YOU SOON TOO BABY xxx'

Max got up and went downstairs. He shouted from the hallway "Robyn! I'm off to meet Hanna, don't wait up." He then left before she could question him further. He walked down the street & round the corner to get the bus. He noticed a familiar car parked up. Zoe smiled at him from the driver's seat. She was wearing a flowing summer dress & shades on. Max smiled & got in. He looked at her shoes.

"My God! For once you're not wearing heels" he joked.

"Well I wouldn't be able to wear them where we are going" Zoe smiled.

"And where is that?" he asked

"You'll see" Zoe set off.

They arrived at a park. Zoe parked up and walked round to the boot & pulled out a bag.

"What are we doing here?" Max asked

"Well it's a nice day so I thought we could have a picnic" she smiled. "Come on."

They walked around the park and found a spot by a tree. They laid out the blanket and Zoe got out sandwiches, drinks & crisps. They sat eating, talking and laughing. Max took his shirt off as it was very warm. He laid down soaking in the sun. Zoe lay next to him holding his hand. They both lay there content in the sun their fingers stroking each others hand.

"This is nice" Zoe said breaking the silence.

"You sound surprised" replied Max.

"Well, this is embarrassing, I've never really done this before" Max turned onto his side facing Zoe leaning his head on his hand.

"Really?"

"Well yeah, I've never really been the going on dates & it lasting kind of person. I never really let people get close to me in case I get hurt again" she said looking away. Max turned her face to his.

"What do you mean again?" he asked

Zoe took a deep breath and he said a tear roll from under her sunglasses. "Oh babe, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Max wiped away the tear.

"No, it's okay, right." She took a deep breath in. "Before I became head consultant a man called Nick Jordan was in charge. I really like him & we hit it off. Long story short he left me because I couldn't have children and he wanted kids as he only had 5 years to live. It absolutely tore me apart. From then I promised to focus on my work and that's it as I couldn't go through that again. I felt like I wasn't good enough." Zoe's voice cracked whilst talked. Max sat there speechless. He had never seen this side of Zoe. He always saw her as this strong independent woman. Seeing her so vulnerable and broken down. He leaned over and held her.

"I'm so sorry. Please believe me; I will never ever hurt you. I will always look after you." Max continued to hold her and kiss the top of her head. "Shall we go?" he asked. Zoe nodded still not talking. They packed up everything and headed back to Zoe's flat.

They went in and Max ordered Zoe to wait downstairs & he went up into the bathroom. After 5 minutes he called her upstairs. She walked into the bathroom to find candles lit everywhere and a bath made for her. She gasped. She had never been treated like this before. Max smiled at her.

"I thought you may need to relax" He kissed her and left the bathroom. Zoe got undressed and got into the bath. As the bubbled raised over her shoulders she heard Max sat on the other side of the bathroom door. He started singing to her. Zoe closed her eyes and became lost in his voice.

Before she even realised the water had started to get cold. She stood up to get out of the bath. As she stepped out she slipped and hit the floor. Max heard the bang.

"Zoe? Are you okay?" he shouted through the door. She did not answer. He burst through the door and saw Zoe laid on the floor of the bathroom unconscious. "Oh Shit!" he shouted. He grabbed a towel to wrap around her so she didn't get cold. "Zoe? Zoe answer me" he got no response and started fumbling for his phone. He called for an ambulance. As soon as he got off the phone he realised who would be coming in the ambulance. He stomach sank.


	15. Chapter 15

Max sat with Zoe stroking her hair waiting for the ambulance to arrive. He was trying to think of a reason to give Dixie & Jeff as to why he was in Zoe's house, never mind her being covered by just a towel in her bathroom, but all he could think about was Zoe being okay. He heard sirens & saw the flashing lights from the window. He ran to the door & answered it.

"Max?" Dixie asked.

Max was breathless and frantic, "Hi, yeah it's Zoe! She slipped and hit her head and she's not responding." He ran and led them to her bathroom. Dixie was confused as to why Max was at Zoe's flat but was mostly preoccupied in making sure her boss was okay. Jeff came up the stairs with a large bag & stretcher.

"Max?" asked Jeff.

"Yes, I know, I will explain later just please help her!" he said still frantic.

"Dude, calm down, it's going to be okay, I promise" Jeff replied.

"Zoe? Can you hear me? It's Dix" she checked Zoe's blood pressure & heart rate. "Jeff she's not responded let's get her back to Holby" They loaded Zoe onto the stretcher wrapped in blankets. Max ran into her room and grabbed her some clothes and jumped in the back of the Ambulance with Jeff.

The ride seemed to take longer than normal, "So?" asked Jeff. Max hadn't heard him he just sat staring at Zoe. Jeff then noticed him holding Zoe's hand and knew instantly. They arrived at the hospital and Zoe was wheeled straight into Resus. Tess saw Zoe being rushed in and saw Max following.

"Oh no," she said, "Max, what's happened?"

"Zoe was in the bath & next thing I know she wasn't answering and she was on the floor. I think she hit her head, I don't know" Max's eyes started glistening over.

"Okay, Max it's going to be fine. We will go check on her now"

Most of the ED staff were gathered by the doors watching & talking. Wondering what happened to Zoe. Max pushed passed everyone and walked through the doors.

"Okay, who found her?" asked Ash.

"Me." Everyone swung round to look at Max. There was a gasp from the audience.

"Oh my God!" Robyn said.

"What?" asked Rita.

"Max told me he was seeing a girl called Hanna...It's Zoe!"

"Wait what?" she replied shocked

"Tess did you know about this?" Robyn asked.

"Yes, and I promised not to say anything."

"How long has this been going on?"

"A few weeks I think. Come on. You can't seem too shocked. You've known Max had always had a thing for Zoe."

"Well yes but I didn't think Zoe would ever say yes."

All the ED staff caught on to what was going on and all started gossiping.

Zoe came round a few hours later after various tests & scans. Max hadn't left her side once.

"What happened?" Zoe asked sitting bolt upright. She held her head as the room started spinning.

"You slipped getting out of the bath but you're okay now." He smiled at her.

"Oh no, does everyone know?" she asked.

"Yes" Max paused. "But I don't care. I was more worried about you than what other people we saying or thinking. Like you said, for once we are happy and I need other people's opinions in my life. I love you and you are okay, that's all that matters." He sat smiling into Zoe's eyes.

"I love you too" she replied squeezing his hand. Tess had overheard their conversation and smiled.

"Glad you're okay Zoe, you had us all worried for a second" Tess smiled at Zoe. "I've told everyone to get on with their work and it's none of their business who their boss or co-worker sees. I'm glad you two are so happy."

"When can I go home?" Zoe asked.

"Well we are just going to keep an eye on you for a couple of hours then you will be discharged." Tess answered before leaving.

When Zoe was discharged she walked out to reception holding Max's hand. Everyone smiled at her and Max then Robyn came running up to them.

"Max, why didn't you tell me?"

"Erm...maybe because you're one of the biggest gossips in the ED" he replied smirking.

"This is true, well I'm happy for you."

"Come on" said Max. "Let's get you back & rested."

They went back to Max's house and he looked after her for the rest of the night.


End file.
